yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters - Episode 002
"Divide and Conquer" is the second episode of the miniseries Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters. Summary As the episode starts, Yami is calling out for the rest of the gang, trying in vain to warn them how dangerous this new world they've arrived in is. Hearing growling noises, he looks around when he's suddenly attacked by a Trent. As he hops around, avoiding blows, the strange armlet he's wearing pops open. Realising what it's for, he places the capsule that he gained in the previous episode in and fires it, summoning Celtic Guardian to defend him. (scene change to Joey being carried carried by Kurama) Telling his captor to let him go, Joey suddenly realises how high they're flying and asks not to be dropped. Still, the Kurama drops him into a nest full of 3 chicks, who proceed to attack him. Falling backwards out of the nest, he lands in yet another nest with (5) chicks in it. Jumping out, he manages to land in yet another nest with even more. Jumping out again, he mumbles how he can't wait to see who's on the next cliff, only to realise there ISN'T another cliff. Scrambling in vain to fly, he lands (rather painfully looking) on a tree branch. Looking up, he notices one of those capsule shaped rocks that rolls down and hits him square in the face. Grabbing hold of it as they fall, it explodes in a flash of light, summoning forth Baby Dragon to help him in his plight. (scene change to the beach) Looking over Thunder Kid and Happy Lover, Tea and Tristan are talking about how their new monster friends hatched out of the capsule rocks. A flashback occurs, showing how Tea and Tristan both touched the rocks as they were running from the Gokibore. Tristan assumes the hatched monsters are friendly and that they're safe, while Tea wonders what happened to Yugi, Joey and Solomon. Thunder Kid and Happy Lover suddenly start to get agitated just as Tea notices sounds coming from behind them. Tristan thinks they're no point in panicking, moments before a giant Root Water appears from the sea. Huddled against a cliff, Tristan asks Tea if it's her fault this new beast appeared, but she denies it and notices that Happy Lover and Thunder Kid are standing in front, protecting the 2 of them. Tristan realizes why the Gokibore didn't follow, pointing out that they also have nowhere to run to this time. Realizing there no escape either way, they choose to fight the Root Water. (scene change to Joey flying on the back of Baby Dragon) Thanking Baby Dragon for saving his life, they rezlise they're being chased by a flock of Kurama. Turning in mid-air, the duo decide to attack the Kurama flock head on. Realizing there's more than they thought, Joey decides to teach Baby Dragon in his form of combat. "If you can't beat 'em... run for your life!". (scene panning to the middle of the Forest, Celtic Guardian fighting with the Trent) After a direct blow from Celtic Guardian, Yugi appears in spirit form to Yami and asks what the problem is, since in Duel Monsters, Celtic Guardian has way more attack points (which is a lie... Trent has 100 ATK MORE than Celtic Guardian). Yami sees that his Celt's attacks are having no affect at all. Yugi makes a casual observation, thinking that the Trent has super-powers. Then Yami realizes that maybe it gets some kind of field advantage for being in the forest. They realise that the game of Capsule Monsters uses the same principles and that this world based on the game. Yami thinks that maybe it was the other way round. Trent continues its assault on the Celtic Guardian and makes a blow against it, knocking him to one knee. Yami feels the pain from this and also drops to one knee. Knowing that he gets hurt when his monsters are attacked, Yami feels that the whole world they're in is just one big Shadow Game. (scene change back to Joey, flying away from the flock of Kurama on Baby Dragon) As the Kurama are catching up, Joey tells Baby Dragon to fly into a small ravine in the clifftop. Flying through the cliff, Joey looks for some way to evade the beasts. Flying through a narrow tunnel, they manage to get away through a small hole the Kurama can't fit through. (scene change back to the forest, Celt and the Trent staring each other down) Yugi asks what they're going to do now, before Celt is destroyed. Yami wonders what'll happen if they lose as they're in a Shadow Game. Suddenly, all the trees in the forest start to change into Trents. Yugi states that this must be Trent's special ability. Celt tries hard to protect Yami, who realizes there are too many to defend against. Celtic Guardian and Yami are both captured by the Trents. Yugi spots another capsule stone sitting against the roots of an unchanged tree. Yami can't reach for it, and Yugi says that the Celtic Guardian can help, who then throws his sword, cutting the limb holding Yami and allowing him to reach the stone. Yami touches the stone, summoning forth a Hinotama Soul. Yami makes a cliché quip as the Trents start to back off. He then orders the Hinotama Soul to attack (which it does), piercing 3 of the Trents and setting the rest aflame. Yami makes another cliché quip, and then explains how fire always beats wood. The scene fade-changes to a burnt out forest floor, Yugi (now back in his body rather than Yami), sighs and assumes they're safe for now and wonders how the others are doing, hoping they know they're not in India any more. (scene change to a waterfall) Joey still thinks they're in India. He's sitting behind the waterfall and complains that he's lost and his trip is a pain in the butt, but cheers up when he finds a treasure chest sitting on a rock. Thinking he's rich, he sticks his arms in the air, Baby Dragon just looking at him cluelessly. Joey starts to dance, telling himself he'll be richer than Kaiba. He then claims he'll get to be a spoiled brat. The suspense killing him, and Baby Dragon's lack of an answer as to what might be in there leaving him at a blank, Joey decides to open it. It starts to open itself, a bright light shining inside it. An ancient looking scroll comes out of it, quickly revealing itself to be Yamatano Dragon Scroll and wrapping itself around Joey and tying him up. Calling for it to save him, Baby Dragon blasts Joey with its fiery breath. Joey runs to stand in the water as a smaller scroll (that turns out to be a map of the world they're in) appears. (scene change to Tristan and Thunder Kid attacking Root Water) Thunder Kid shoots off an array of lightning bolts at the beast, only to have a massive wave of water block the attack. A hole opens in the wave and Root Water blasts a ball of water at Thunder Kid throwing him into the cliff and hurting Tristan as well. Tristan realizes that they feel the pain as much as their monsters do. Powering up another attack, Root Water keeps firing at Thunder Kid, making Tristan keel over in pain. Tea builds up the courage to help out, but Happy Lover is reluctant to attack. Tristan wishes he'd payed more attention to Yugi so he could work out some strategy to defeat the monster. A flashback occurs, showing Yugi explaining to Tea how the game works. He also explains that Happy Lover has the ability to heal friendly monsters. Back in reality, Tea orders Happy Lover to heal Thunder Kid. Tristan gets up and starts dancing because he feels so good, only to have Tea get angry at him for his poor timing. Tristan orders Thunder Kid to attack again. As Kid is hit by an attack, Tristan runs over and uses him as a volleyball, flinging him high into the air so they counter with a blast of electricity while Root Water is blinded by the sunlight. Tea rejoices as Tristan catches Thunder Kid. As the smoke clears, Root Water appears to be cracking, evolving him to a stronger form, the High Tide Gyojin. Tristan gets over-confident, saying Kid can take it on, only to turn back and see Kid and Lover hiding behind a small rock. as Gyojin powers up an attack, sucking the gang and their monsters into a giant watery tornado, a mysterious person appears on-scene and calls for a Summoned Skull to attack with Lightning Strike, destroying Gyojin in the process. It's Solomon! Trivia * Yugi: Safe bet that everyone realizes we aren't in India anymore. (Elsewhere...) Joey: (Reading his tour guide book) This guide to India is useless!.